A power supply is a premise for various electronic devices to work normally, and therefore, a power supply apparatus appears to be particularly important in the electronic devices. Because power supply protocols between different electronic devices or even between products of a same device in different models are different, structures of power supply apparatuses between different electronic devices are caused to be different and be mutually incompatible. This problem is particularly obvious in a host power supply of a computer. A CPU (central processing unit) of the computer is updated and upgraded continually, each type of CPU has a different power supply protocol management apparatus, and different power supply circuits needs to be designed for different power supply protocol management apparatuses, and therefore, there are various power supplies in the market, and these power supplies are not universal, thereby causing a waste of a resource.